


Elysian Fields

by LdyBastet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Chan, Dark, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-08
Updated: 2007-10-08
Packaged: 2018-10-27 13:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10810269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: Snape finds more reasons to dislike Karkaroff, and decides to teach him a lesson.





	Elysian Fields

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** **Note:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/profile)[](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/)**daily_deviant** 's August challenge, which was _AU_. No people, either real or fictional, were harmed in the writing of this story.

  
Author's notes: **Warning/Kink:** AU, dub-con, oral sex, flashback of adult/minor. DH spoilers.  


* * *

Elysian Fields

He was floating... He was comfortable...

His body didn't hurt anymore; his neck, where Nagini had bit him, didn't hurt anymore. The old aches and leftover twinges from years of exposure to Cruciatus curses were curiously poignant by their absence. His body felt... adequate. But it was more than that, he felt, tentatively approaching the truth of this strange experience. He felt good. He felt at peace. He felt... happy? That was a ludicrous thought, and yet, the heaviness of his heart was gone. Grief and guilt had been cruelly ripped from him and the gaping hole, which was now the only trace of it ever having been there, was filled with tranquility.

Something was clearly wrong.

Snape opened his eyes.

The sky was blue. Nothing wrong with that, apart from the fact that he should be looking up at a darkened wooden ceiling. He could feel little tickling sensations against the skin of his hands, very much like blades of grass. It fit curiously with the blue sky above. There was also the niggling feeling that someone was watching him.

He turned his head.

'It's about time,' someone said. 'Took you long enough to wake up. And to get here as well.' Snape recognised the voice, but it had been a few years since he'd last heard it.

He turned his head the other way.

Now he knew why. The owner of the voice was supposedly dead. 'Karkaroff?' The Carrows had told the story of how they tracked him down and subsequently killed him, more than once and with great relish. But this explained why Snape felt so awful. He was dead.

'Glad to see you haven't forgotten your old friends, despite hiding behind the faded glory of an old Headmaster.' Karkaroff sneered.

'I'd like to remind you that you were _once_ a Headmaster as well.' Snape sat up slowly. 'As was I.'

'Really? You took over Hogwarts? I saw Albus a while ago, so I knew he was dead... but I didn't think you were next in line.'

Snape watched as Karkaroff's neatly trimmed beard moved as he spoke. He always had thought it looked ridiculous. 'Even if I had been, I think the fact that I killed him would have made me unsuitable to take his place in the eyes of most people.' He felt a glow of contentment at the surprise on Karkaroff's face; apparently he'd not been aware of that little detail. 'Where are we?'

'Dead?'

Snape reached for the tiny cache of patience he knew resided somewhere deep inside him, if he could find it. He found a vast reserve of it. 'I would have thought Hell looked bleaker, and I was rather convinced it was going to be filled with children. First-year students on their first day at school, having Potions for the first time.'

Karkaroff's smile was mildly triumphant. 'We're in heaven then.'

'Don't be absurd. Men like us don't end up in some Elysian afterlife.'

'I can't see why not. I always liked some of the old ways of the Greek. Fascinating stories to warm the long, cold winter evenings at Durmstrang, if you know what I mean.'

'Ah yes. Stories of eternal spring, golden apples, and wild parties where the participants tear unsuspecting passers-by to pieces always make my feet warmer and the chill in my bones go away. It's better than an extra blanket.'

'Those weren't the stories I-'

Snape's eyes bore deeply into Karkaroff's, silencing him. 'I _know_ what stories you meant,' he hissed. 'Pervert.'

'Well, if I am a pervert, I am certainly proud to be one. There's nothing wrong with pursuing the good things in life.' Karkaroff straightened his back and looked down his nose at Snape. He reminded Snape of Lucius. He, too, could be an insufferable snob.

'There will be no more pursuing of young boys for you then, since this is death,' Snape said smoothly and rose to his feet.

Karkaroff huffed. 'Don't tell me you haven't used your position as teacher and later as Headmaster to get the most talented or attractive boys bent over your desk, their sweet, firm flesh exposed-'

Snape glared at him. 'Of course not! _I_ prefer grown men!'

'I knew there was something you were hiding from us all,' Karkaroff said, looking smug. 'Do you want them red-haired too, just like the girls?'

Something snapped inside him, that Karkaroff had the nerve to insinuate... to remind him of _her_! 'Silence!' Snape snarled and grabbed Karkaroff by the collar. 'You think you know so much, you think you have the upper hand, poking into matters that don't concern you. Let's see what secrets you hide then!' Karkaroff's eyes widened slightly as Snape looked deeply into them, deeper than was comfortable for either of them... and then, images came into Snape's mind. Images of Karkaroff with his hand down a young boy's trousers while the boy was sitting on his desk, dark-haired, gangly, ugly. Then the scene switched to show the same boy on his knees before his Headmaster, obediently opening his mouth to suck him off. Snape watched as Karkaroff fucked Krum's mouth, ignoring the boy's gagging when he pushed too deeply.

He couldn't stand to see more. Revolted, Snape pushed Karkaroff away, breaking the spell, and glared at him. 'You're pathetic! Using children...'

'Teenage boys, Severus. They have needs too, and Viktor enjoyed it.' Karkaroff busied himself with brushing out the creases Snape had caused on his robes, and didn't see Snape pull his wand. He did notice it though, when the tip of it was pressed against his neck.

'On your knees,' Snape ordered, and pushed the wand a little deeper when Karkaroff hesitated. 'Kneel!'

'Enjoyed it, you say?' Snape continued as Karkaroff sank to his knees on the grass. 'And you are sure about that? We'll see what you think when the shoe is on the other foot...' With his free hand, Snape parted his robes and pulled out his cock. It was time for one former Headmaster to teach the other a little lesson, he thought, pushing the flaccid head against Karkaroff's lips. 'Open up,' he purred, 'open wide,' using the same words Karkaroff had in the memory. He saw the protest in Karkaroff's eyes, saw the words form and then die again as Snape jabbed the wand against his neck. 'Make me hard and then suck me off.'

Karkaroff's mouth was wet and hot against Snape's sensitive skin. He realised it had been far, far too long since he'd had a proper blowjob. He would have preferred it by someone he actually _liked_ , though, but this wasn't too bad. The tongue that licked and teased its way under his foreskin did its magic, sending little tendrils of pleasure through him, making him grow and harden. Karkaroff began sucking lightly, moving carefully back and forth, and Snape rocked his hips to slide deeper into the delicious, if somewhat hesitant, mouth. Deeper and deeper he thrust, and Karkaroff coughed when Snape's cock hit the back of this throat.

'What? Is it uncomfortable?' Snape asked and grabbed his hair to hold him where he was, not letting him pull back. 'Just put a little more effort into it and I'm sure you'll enjoy it.' The sarcasm hit home, he could see, and Snape laughed. Merlin's beard! He could get used to this. The feeling of power and control was immensely seductive after so many years without controlling much of anything of his life.

Karkaroff kept making little sounds of discomfort and protest while Snape fucked his mouth. Snape wasn't bothering with being careful; no, he was doing what he now knew that Karkaroff had done for years and to countless boys: he was taking his pleasure from him, demanding it, without mercy, without consideration. To do otherwise would be counter-productive Snape thought, after all, he wanted to teach Karkaroff a lesson...

'Yes,' he hissed, feeling his climax closing in on him, and tightened the grip on Karkaroff's hair. 'Swallow. Swallow it all...' With a loud groan Snape emptied his balls into Karkaroff's mouth, ignoring that he tried to pull back, ignoring the gagging. It was all good, so good.

'Ah.' With a satisfied sigh, Snape released Karkaroff who fell back onto the grass, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and glaring at him. 'You're not so bad at that, actually. So, did you enjoy it?'

Karkaroff spat and said something in his own language, clearly not intended to be nice or friendly.

'Behave, or I'll wash your mouth with soap and then fuck it again!' Snape smirked at him. 'When it comes to being a nasty teacher, I win. I have a lot more experience at that than you do, _Igor_ , my boy.' He tucked himself back into his robes and looked around. Perhaps there was somewhere he could find some food and a decent bed? And preferably a prettier bed companion.

Snape smiled. Maybe being dead wasn't such a horrible thing after all. He could get used to feeling good.


End file.
